1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer wiring substrate, a stack structure sensor package, and a method of manufacturing the stack structure sensor package that are applied to an image sensor and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-353427 proposes a stack structure sensor package of an image sensor.
FIG. 1 illustrates the stack structure sensor package of the image sensor as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-353427.
In a sensor package structure in FIG. 1, a frame-shaped second substrate 2 is joined onto a first surface of a first substrate 1, thereby forming a cavity 3.
An integrated circuit 4 is mounted on the first surface of the first substrate 1 in the cavity 3, and an image sensor chip 5 is joined onto the second substrate 2. Thus, the stack structure sensor package is formed.